<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babysitting by AudaciousAuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362366">Babysitting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudaciousAuthor/pseuds/AudaciousAuthor'>AudaciousAuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudaciousAuthor/pseuds/AudaciousAuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil babysits for Remy Sanders (whos kids are Roman and Remus). Logan babysits for Emile Picani (whos kids are Janus and Patton). And then stuff happens and Virgil and Logan meet and stuff and then the four kids take it into their hands to get Logan and Virgil to be more than friends.<br/>There will be no consistent update schedule.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Self harm mention, playfighting and playkilling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil</p><p>I glanced at the address on my phone. 311 E Sunset Road. Yup, I was at the right house. I knocked on the door.<br/>
A guy in sunglasses, ripped jeans and a leather jacket opened the door after a couple of minutes.<br/>
"You're Virgil?" He asked, looking me over.<br/>
I nodded. "You're Remy Sanders?"<br/>
"Mhm." Remy took a sip from his iced coffee. "The twins are upstairs in their room. There's money for lunch on the table, you can order pizza or something. I'll be back around six. There's an extra key under the welcome mat around back, if you need it."<br/>
"Alright. See you at six." I made a mental note of everything Remy had said.<br/>
I ascended the stairs. Laughter rang through the halls. I smiled a little, making my way towards the source of the sound. I entered the room, leaving my bag at the door.<br/>
Two boys were in the room. One was dressed as a prince, the other was dressed in all black. I assumed the latter was a villain. The prince turned to face me.<br/>
"Who're you?" He pointed a plastic sword at me.<br/>
"Virgil. I assume you two are Remus and Roman?"<br/>
"Prince Roman." The prince corrected. "And yeah, that's Remus."<br/>
"You the new babysitter?" Remus asked.<br/>
"Mhm."<br/>
"You don't look like a babysitter. You look like a villain." Roman looked me up and down.<br/>
I glanced down at my attire. I was wearing black thigh-high boots with booty shorts, also in black. The flaming skull print (in white) on my crop top (black) probably wasn't making me look friendly either. Fishnets covered my legs and abdominal area, also spreading down my arms. I knew I had my black eyeshadow on under my eyes, and the hair covering half my face didn't exactly make me look friendly. I guess the choker, cuff bracelets, painted nails and the chains hanging from my belt weren't helping either.<br/>
"I can see where you're coming from, but villain is my asthetic, so I guess I'm doing it right." I lowered myself onto the floor. "But I'm not scary."<br/>
"You can be the villain now." Roman decided. "And Remus you can be my knight companion."<br/>
"I don't wanna be a knight!" Remus whined. "I wanna be a dragon."<br/>
"Okay. You can be a dragon protecting Prince Virgil."<br/>
"I thought Virgil was the villain?"<br/>
"He can be both." Roman informed. "Don'tcha wanna be my prince, Virgil?"<br/>
"I can be whatever you want me to be." I shrugged.<br/>
"Cool!" Roman exclaimed. "You're the captured prince and the villain!"<br/>
Remus grabbed my hand, pulling me up off the ground. He led me over to the bunk bed.<br/>
"The bottom bunk is the prison!" Remus pushed me onto the bed. "You have to stay there until Roman saves you from the dragon!"<br/>
"And the evil sorcerer's castle is up here!" Roman dangled himself from the top bunk.<br/>
"Don't do that." I said, pulling Roman off the top bunk and setting him on the floor. "I'm afraid you'll fall."<br/>
"I won't! Dad lets us do it all the time, even if it worries Emile." Roman pointed his sword at me. "Now prepare for battle, evil sorcerer!"<br/>
"You dare challenge me, mortal?" I towered above Roman. "I summon my dragon! You shall never defeat him and get your prince."<br/>
Remus leaped onto Roman, knocking them both over. The twins giggled, playfully battling each other. I smiled.<br/>
"I killed you!" Roman declared, shoving his sword between Remus' ribs and his arm. Remus closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.<br/>
"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "Now who will keep the prince my prisoner?"<br/>
"Battle me!" Roman said, hitting my thigh with his sword.<br/>
"You're too powerful for me to battle. That dragon was my last defense."<br/>
"Then bow to me and admit defeat!" Roman smirked.<br/>
I shook my head, lowering myself onto the ground. "I hereby admit defeat to the noble Prince Roman Sanders."<br/>
"Now go be the captured prince." Roman commanded.<br/>
I climbed into the bottom bunk bed. Roman came over to the edge of the bed. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Remus.<br/>
"I'm back from the dead! I've been necromanced!"<br/>
"That's not a word!" Roman protested. "But I killed you once and I can do it again!"<br/>
Roman held up his sword. Remus smiled, picking up a mace that was propped against the wall. Remus smashed his mace into Roman's head.<br/>
"Ow!" Roman whined, dropping his sword. "That hurt!"<br/>
"C'mere." I held out a hand to Roman. He took it, giggling a little as I pulled him into my lap. "Where does it hurt?"<br/>
"There." Roman said, gesturing towards his temple.<br/>
"Well its not bleeding or bruised. That's good." I was speaking mostly to myself but Roman answered me.<br/>
"I think my head is gonna fall off!"<br/>
"I don't think so." I said, ruffling his hair. Roman curled up in my lap, giggling to himself.<br/>
"Is it lunch time?" Remus whined.<br/>
"You don't get lunch because you hit me in the head!" Roman laughed. I chuckled.<br/>
"I'll order pizza." I set Roman down on the bed, pulling out my phone to order. "What type of pizza do you two like?"<br/>
"Cheese!" They answered in unison.<br/>
After lunch we played games the rest of the afternoon. Mostly games of princes and dragons, but it was fun.<br/>
At six Remy came home.<br/>
"Dad!" The twins launched themselves onto Remy.<br/>
"Hey!" Remy protested, falling down onto the couch. "Did you two have fun today?"<br/>
"Mhm!! Virgil made a great prince and villain!" Roman informed. "Can he come over again? Please?"<br/>
"He's welcome whenever he wants." Remy decided, pulling both brothers into his lap. "Were they too much trouble?"<br/>
"No. We had fun." I smiled at the way the twins eyes lit up when I said that.<br/>
"You're welcome to come visit them anytime. I don't think they'll mind. Oh, and how old are you? You seem to be really good with kids."<br/>
"I'm seventeen. Remus and Roman are six, right?"<br/>
"Yeah. Well I guess you should be getting on home, your parents are probably missing you."<br/>
"I'll see you soon then. Keep in touch." I then took my leave.<br/>
On the walk home I glanced at my arm. Thin purple lines littered my arm. I sighed. My soulmate cut, and whenever your soulmate gets hurt the scars appear on your body in some color. My color was purple. The thing about the scars was that only you could see them. It was nice, because then I could wear whatever I wanted and no one would ever know my soulmate self harmed. I traced my finger over the scars the rest of the way home.<br/>
Once I was home I bolted up the stairs and locked my door, praying my dad wasn't home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Self harm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan</p><p>"Hello. I'm Logan Star. You must be Emile Picani?" I held out my hand.<br/>
"Yup, Dr. Picani." Emile shook my hand. "I'll be back later tonight, Janus and Patton are in the kitchen. Hope you enjoy yourself!"<br/>
I closed the door behind Emile.<br/>
"Hi!" A six-year-old ran over to me. "I'm Pat!"<br/>
"Nice to meet you Pat, I'm Logan." I ruffled the small boy's light brown hair.<br/>
"I'm Janus." The other boy held out his hand.<br/>
"Nice to meet you. You're seven?" I shook the boy's hand.<br/>
"Mhm!"<br/>
Patton tugged lightly on my sleeve. "Wanna play hide and seek with us?"<br/>
"Pat, we've been playing hide and seek for the past half-hour!" Janus protested.<br/>
"One more round?" Patton begged.<br/>
"You've said that the past two rounds!"<br/>
"I mean it this time. Please?" Patton pouted.<br/>
"Fine. But this is the last round." Janus relented.<br/>
"Play with us Logan! It'll make it lots of fun!" Patton once again pulled on my sleeve.<br/>
"Okay okay." I chuckled.<br/>
"Jan Jan is it!" Patton announced.<br/>
"Don't call me that!" Janus protested, closing his eyes. "One, two, three..."<br/>
As Janus counted, Patton bolted from the room, giggling.<br/>
I smiled, walking out of the room. I crouched down at the end of a couch, pulling a blanket over my head. It wasn't really a good hiding spot, but if it entertained Patton and Janus it would work.<br/>
"Fifty!" Janus called. I heard his footsteps recede.<br/>
After several minutes of silence I heard Janus loudly declaring that he had found Patton. I then heard two sets of footsteps running into the room.<br/>
"Gotcha!" Janus flopped on top of me. He then pulled the blanket from my head. "You're not very good at this, are you? That's a lame hiding spot."<br/>
"Janus! Be nice." Patton scolded.<br/>
"I am being nice!" Janus argued.<br/>
I grinned, pulling Patton into my lap with Janus.<br/>
"Y'all argue like this all the time?"<br/>
"Only when Janus isn't being nice." Patton explained.<br/>
"I'm always nice, Patton." Janus climbed out of my lap. "Can we go to the park?"<br/>
"Lemme text Emile and see if he minds. If he doesn't answer we're gonna have to stay here though." I sent a quick message to Emile. He answered:<br/>
Emile: How old are you<br/>
Me: Sixteen.<br/>
Emile: Sure they can go just be safe I'll be back at 4<br/>
"Can we go?" Patton was bouncing on the balls of his feet.<br/>
"Yeah we can go." I replied. The two children wasted no time in putting their shoes on and pulling me out the door.<br/>
"C'mon! Faster!" Patton pulled on my hand.<br/>
"Whoa there buddy. I can only walk so fast." I picked up my pace to match Patton's.<br/>
"Logan, can we have a picnic while we're out?" Patton requested.<br/>
"We'll see."<br/>
"Gosh Patton, do you ever shut up?" Janus asked.<br/>
"Janus, that's not very nice." I chided.<br/>
"Yeah Jan Jan, not very nice." Patton stuck his tongue out at his brother.<br/>
"Patton." I warned.<br/>
We passed the rest of the walk with idle chatter. Once at the park, Patton drug me over to the swings and Janus climbed up the slide.<br/>
"Uh, Logan?" Janus called from the top of the slide.<br/>
"Yes Janus?"<br/>
"I can't get down."<br/>
"Nonsense. Go down the slide." I answered.<br/>
"Can't. Too high." Oh. He was afraid if heights. That was nice to know.<br/>
"I'll help!" Patton cheerily raced up to join Janus. "Sit down on the slide, I'll give you one good push and it'll be over."<br/>
"No!" Janus protested. That is not helpful!"<br/>
"Please Janus? It won't take more than a second."<br/>
"No."<br/>
"Janus, can you walk over to the edge?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay, come over here." I walked over to the edge of the platform. Janus met me there. "On the count of three, I'm going to pick you up and set you on the ground, okay?"<br/>
"Okay." Janus' voice quavered.<br/>
"One." I stood up on my tiptoes. "Two." I wrapped my arms around Janus as best as I could. "Three." I lifted him up in the air and placed him on the ground in one swift movement.<br/>
"Me too!" Patton didn't wait for me to count him off. Patton flew into the air, cheering as he flew towards me. I barely caught him, the force knocking us both down.<br/>
"Ow." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head.<br/>
"Sorry!" Patton apologized.<br/>
The rest of the afternoon was a blur. We had a picnic and then went home. Emile came home and asked if I could come back next week. Then I went home in a haze of depression and stress. I still had a crap ton of homework to do and it was five in the afternoon before I got home.<br/>
I slammed the door to my bathroom, collapsing onto the ground. I didn't know why I was so depresses today, but I was.<br/>
I pulled out a knife, slowly making several long cuts down my forearm. I knew my soulmate was probably worried about me, but I didn't care.<br/>
I noticed a dark blue scratch on my stomach. That was the only injury my soulmate had at the moment. I traced my finger over the mark.<br/>
"Logan?" My mom knocked softly on the bathroom door. "You okay, sweetheart?"<br/>
"Yeah, just getting ready to shower."<br/>
"Okay sweetie." My mom's voice was doubtful as she left the door, after a split-second of hesitation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil</p><p>I once again knocked on the door to Remy's house.<br/>"Welcome back." Remy greeted.<br/>"Virgil!" Roman called from the top of the stairs.<br/>"Hi, Roman." I waved.<br/>"We've got a great idea for a game today!" Remus announced, running down the stairs.<br/>"They're very excited today, hope you can handle them." With that, Remy left.<br/>"What's this great game you have planned?" I inquired.<br/>"We wanna go to the park and play pretend with some of our friends! They've already agreed to meet us there!" Roman explained.<br/>"Uh huh!" Remus agreed.<br/>So this was why Remy had already given me permission to take them to the park.<br/>"Alright, alright. We can go to the park." I laughed.<br/>"Yay!!!" They cheered in unison. They ran down the stairs, quickly pulling their shoes on.<br/>"Ready!" Roman decided.<br/>"Nope. It's cold out, go get a jacket." I suggested.<br/>The twins ran up stairs, coming back in a moment. Roman had a jacket that looked like something a prince would wear, and Remus had a jacket that looked like it had green slimy stuff running down it.<br/>"Where's your jacket, Virgil?" Roman asked. I glanced down at my Panic! At The Disco t-shirt, ripped jeans and combat boots.<br/>"I don't have one today. I'll be fine." In all honesty I hadn't planned on going out today because it was very cold out, but I'd make it.<br/>Roman and Remus protested that I'd freeze, but I ushered them out the door, locking it behind me. I immediately folded my arms across my chest to try to get warm.<br/>As we walked towards the park, Remus and Roman argued about if pineapple belonged on pizza. Remus insisted it did, while Roman was disgusted at the thought of it.<br/>"There!" Roman points towards a couple of boys, probably around Roman and Remus' age, and a guy who's probably a mid to late teenager.<br/>Roman and Remus sprinted over towards them. I jogged after them.<br/>"Jan!" Remus launched himself onto one of the other boys. They both fell over.<br/>"Miss me much?" Jan asked.<br/>"Duh! I was stuck being the villain all alone with Ro. Well, except that time Virgil played with us. Then I gotta be the dragon!" Remus kept rambling on.<br/>"Hey Patton!" Roman hugged the other boy.<br/>"Roro!" Patton greeted enthusiastically. "We gotta new babysitter!"<br/>"Me too!" Roman ran back over to me and led me over to Patton. "This is Virgil, and I'm gonna marry him someday."<br/>I wanted to object with the fact that I had a soulmate, but the happiness in Roman's eyes made me hold my tongue. He'd grow out of it.<br/>"You said that about the last babysitter, Roman." Patton noted.<br/>"I mean it this time." Roman insisted. "You gonna stay and play with us, Veevee?"<br/>"Uhm, I think you guys can have fun with just the four of you. I'll go sit over there." I gestured towards the bench. The other babysitter was sitting over there.<br/>"Okay!" With that, Roman ran off, leading Patton by the hand. Remus and Jan quickly followed them.<br/>"Hi." I greeted, sitting down next to the babysitter. I pulled my knees up to my chest in an attempt to preserve body heat.<br/>"Hi. I'm Logan." Logan held out his hand. I shook it.<br/>"I'm Virgil."<br/>"You must be Remy's new babysitter?" Logan asked.<br/>"Yeah. You know Remy?"<br/>"He's my cousin. Have you met Emile?"<br/>"I don't think so." I shook my head.<br/>"He's Remy's soulmate and Patton and Janus' dad."<br/>I nodded in acknowledgment.<br/>A cold breeze drifted through the park, making me shiver.<br/>"Here." Logan started taking off his coat.<br/>"No no! Then you'll be cold." I protested.<br/>"You're in short sleeves, I'm in a sweater." Logan draped his coat around my shoulders. I pulled it around me. It was still warm with his body heat. "You warm now?"<br/>"Mhm." I hummed. The coat smelled nice, like vanilla. Did that mean Logan wore cologne? I shook my head, clearing the thoughts. I didn't need to end up with another person I love who's not my soulmate. "Do you believe in soulmates?" The question slipped from my lips before I even had time to process it. "I'm sorry, that's really random. It's okay if you don't wanna answer."<br/>"I do believe in soulmates, but I don't have one." Logan answered.<br/>"Everyone has a soulmate except aromantic people, and the may have a queer platonic partner soulmate or something." I told. "What makes you think you don't have one?"<br/>"I just-"<br/>"Virgil, Virgil!" Remus interrupted, running towards me.<br/>"Yes?" I asked.<br/>"I caught a worm!" Remus held a fishing worm out towards me.<br/>"Nice. Did Roman, Patton and Janus like it?"<br/>"Ro didn't, but Pat and Jan said I found a good one! You wanna hold it?"<br/>"I'm good." I answered quickly.<br/>"Suit yourself!" Remus shrugged, dropping the worm onto the ground. "Oh! And Roman hit his head on the slide."<br/>"Roman did what?" I exclaimed, already speed walking towards the slide.<br/>"He was running under it and jumped. He's an idiot."<br/>"Don't call him an idiot."<br/>"But it's true!"<br/>"Roman, you okay?" I crouched down next to where Roman was sitting, braiding Patton's hair. Not that his hair was long enough to be braided. Roman had an army of little braids sticking up from Patton's hair.<br/>"My head hurts." Roman shrugged. "But not too bad."<br/>"Lemme look." I clawed through Roman's hair. There was no blood, and only a small bump.<br/>I never should've let Roman and Remus out of my sight. What if something worse had happened? What if Remy never let me babysit for him again? What if I'd never see the twins again? What if this small bump had somehow caused brain damage? What if-<br/>"Breathe."<br/>I felt someone take my hand, squeezing it gently. I hadn't realised my breathing was quick and uneven.<br/>"In for four, hold for seven, out for eight."<br/>I tried to steady my breathing, but all the what-if scenarios kept on coming. I felt someone pull me up against them.<br/>"Breathe with the rise and fall of my chest."<br/>I felt hands run through my hair and the steady breathing if the person behind me. Slowly but surely my breathing started to match theirs.<br/>"You okay?"<br/>I nodded slightly. I opened my eyes, which I didn't recall closing. The four kids sat on the grass in front of me, their expressions worried.<br/>If they were in front of me, where was Logan? Then it hit me. Logan was the guy behind me. The guy pulling me out of my anxiety attack. I was suddenly aware of how close he was, sitting right behind me, one hand holding one of mine, me leaning on his chest. It was too much. I sat up, quickly scooting away.<br/>"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I must admit I've never had to stop and anxiety attack." Logan apologised.<br/>"No no, you're fine." I said. "Roman, Remus, we gotta go home. Sorry to leave, Logan."<br/>"You're fine. I've gotta get Pat and Jan home too. Maybe we'll run into each other again." Logan waved at me, before walking off with Janus and Patton.<br/>"You loooooove him." Roman cooed at me.<br/>"I- what? No!" I protested. I wouldn't love another person who wasn't my soulmate. I wouldn't allow it.<br/>"Then why're you redder than a tomato?" Remus asked.<br/>That was when I realised my cheeks were very warm.<br/>"Don't wanna keep Remy waiting, let's go home." I changed the subject. Even if I didn't want to, I absolutely had a crush on Logan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>